1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid container and, more particularly, to a bottom cover of a liquid container.
2. Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 62-86111 discloses a liquid container with a toilet writing brush. The container has a main member, a cylinder and a container body. The main member has a barrel, a head engaged with an upper end of the barrel, and a brush tip erected from an upper end of the head. A passage cylinder communicating with the brush tip extends into an upper portion of the barrel. A cylindrical piston is formed at a lower end of the passage cylinder. A discharge valve is formed in the passage cylinder and resiliently closed. The cylinder is positioned movably within the barrel, is elevationally movable to an outer surface of a lower portion of the passage cylinder, and is urged downwardly to be engaged. The cylinder has a suction valve of a ball valve type at its lower end portion. The container body is movably positioned within the barrel. A neck portion of the container body is tightly engaged with an outer surface of a lower portion of the cylinder. The container body has a slidable bottom plate. The slidable bottom plate is forced from the lower end of the barrel into the barrel.
When the container body intrudes into the barrel when the container is laid down, the cylinder with the container body intrudes into the passage cylinder with the piston. Accordingly, liquid in the cylinder is pressurized, the liquid in the cylinder causes the discharge valve to open so as to be supplied to the brush top. When the pressing of the container is stopped so that the liquid pressure in the cylinder becomes lower than the resilient force of the discharge valve, the discharge valve is closed, and the container body and the cylinder are returned by a returning spring. Therefore, the interior of the cylinder is evacuated to open the suction valve, and the liquid in the container body is sucked into the cylinder. When the interior of the cylinder is evacuated, the slidable bottom plate rises upwardly in the container body to compensate for the negative pressure therein.
In the conventional liquid container with the toilet writing brush described above, toilet solution to the brush tip is often accidentally stopped during use, and even if the container body is urged to the barrel, the supply of the solution might become insufficient.
When the cause of this accidental stoppage was studied by the present inventors, it was discovered that, when particularly highly viscous toilet solution or cream-like fluid is employed, air bubbles mixed in the fluid adhere to the ball valve body of the suction valve, and when the quantity of the air bubbles adhered thereto increases, the suction valve stops its function, stopping the supply of the toilet solution.